Aspects of the present specification relate to computerized calendar systems. In particular, the present specification relates to scheduling events for multiple invitees using a computerized calendar system.
Electronic calendar applications allow users to track scheduled events through the storage of individual calendar entries for separately scheduled events. A calendar entry may contain information about an associated scheduled event, including the date, time, location, invited participants of the event, and/or a description of the event. Calendar applications and scheduled event data are often accessible through a network connection to a server, which enhances their utility for users desiring to access calendar information from different locations.
Most electronic calendar applications allow a user to electronically notify invitees of a scheduled event. For example, a user may create a calendar entry for a meeting and indicate a number of invitees for the scheduled event. Each of the indicated invitees may then receive an electronic invitation to the scheduled event, which the invitee may then electronically accept or decline.